Upon a Christmas Star
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: They say when a star is about to die, the last person to wish on it will get their wish before it does. Will Max and his crush get their Christmas wishes, or will someone beat them to it? -- MaxXOC


**A/N:** Here's a short Max OS I came up with. I know it's kinda late since Christmas is long over, but I still thought it was a nice story and wanted to get it out. Hope you guys like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade of any of the Characters.

* * *

Sugar raised her drink to her lips and smiled over the rim of her glass as she watched Ray kiss Brian. The two scrunched up their noses and quickly wiped their faces when they were done, causing an eruption of laughter all around.

She was at a Christmas party hosted by the Blitzkreig boys and currently they were playing spin the bottle. Many teams had been invited to the huge mansion and all had come, but now, seeing as it was getting late, most were gone. All that remained now were the Blade Breakers and their entourage, the White Tigers team and of course the Blitzkreig boys. Sugar had grown-up with Tyson and hadn't missed one of his team's events since they got together. She hung around with them often and usually watched them train and practice. Since the team had formed, Sugar had quickly developed a deep crush on one of the blunette's team mates.

"OK Sugar, your turn."

Sugar laid down her glass and spun the bottle before her. It seemed to spin in slow motion -- or perhaps that was just a sign that she'd drank too much -- and didn't seem to want to stop.

"Come on, any day now!" The brunette said impatiently.

Finally, after an eternity, the bottle slowed to a stop and pointed towards the hyperactive blonde sitting a few spots down from her. Sugar's face heated up as everyone around the table 'Ooooo'ed.

"Go on Sugar Cane, give Maxie a big ol' smooch!"

Sugar shot a glare at the redhead across from her, him being one of a limited few who knew her secret. She had always loved Tala as he did her and for a long time the two had been the best of friends. However, at the moment, Sugar was feeling less-then friendly towards the sapphire-eyed teen.

With a nervous swallow, Sugar crawled over to the blonde, who was smiling at her her in a way that made her want to pass out -- or was that again another hint to slack back on the alcohol?

"Um.... Merry Christmas, Max." She teased, attempting to lighten the tension that she was sure only she felt.

Max's smile widened as he gave a small laugh.

"Merry Christmas, Sugar." The blonde replied.

And without hesitation he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, innocent kiss. Sugar felt her face flare up but before she could get a chance to get over it and enjoy what was happening, the moment was gone.

Max pulled away from Sugar and gave her one more smile before looking over at his best friend.

"Your turn Ty."

Sugar swallowed and crawled back over to her spot beside the blunette in a daze. Tala laughed as he starred into her face.

"How's space Sugar Cane?"

Sugar blinked herself back into the room and looked over at the redhead, who was still laughing at her. She gave him an unamused look before picking up a pillow off of a nearby couch and throwing it at him. The redhead caught the projectile easily and blew her a mock kiss. Unable to restrain it, Sugar smiled in spite of herself and winked playfully at him. The redhead laughed and both teens turned back to the game.

* * *

After a few more kisses and odd match-ups from the bottle, everyone got a little bored of the game they were playing and decided to play another one. The next games of choice ended up being a drinking game and Sugar decided she needed a refill and a pee break before starting anything else.

Getting up from her spot, the brunette told the others to start without her as she made her first trip -- literally.

Sugar made it into one of the many hallways and ended up tripping over her feet. Before she could fall however, someone caught her. She looked up and ended up locking gazes with an entrancing pair of blue eyes.

"Careful there Sugar Cane, wouldn't want you to bruise that pretty little face of yours."

Sugar smiled up at Tala as she straightened and he let her go.

"Thanks Tal, dunno what I'd do without you."

"Kill yourself most likely." The redhead teased playfully. "Where ya goin' anyway?"

"Bathroom." Sugar replied simply.

"Just came from there but I guess another trip won't hurt."

Sugar cocked her head to one side.

"Why do you need to go again?"

"Cause I'll probably find you through one of the walls tomorrow if I don't."

Sugar laughed and shook her head, knowing it was useless to argue with the boy, then turned to walk down the hall with Tala beside her. They made small talk as they walked the long hall together, and looking at the creepy shadows and silhouettes, Sugar was glad to have him with her.

Once they'd arrived at the bathroom, Tala leaned against the wall with crossed arms as Sugar walked inside.

Sugar unzipped her jeans and proceeded to do her thing. Her thoughts beginning to wander, she couldn't help but think back to Max and the kiss they'd shared earlier. It may not have been a very good kiss, or a cannon one, but it was a real and intentional kiss. He could have pushed her away, after all, it was just a game. Sugar shook her head. Max was an affectionate person, he had no problem with kisses so she shouldn't feel so flattered that he'd given her one. After all, he'd kissed Garry before her hadn't he?

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at this, remembering the comical picture in her minds eye as if it were happening again before her. Unfortunately, a voice from outside broke her from her reverie.

"Should I be worried or can I put off the straight jacket for another while?"

Sugar smiled at Tala through the door and finished her thing.

"You should always be worried about me, but I don't think a straight jacket is necessary just yet."

"Good, so how about you get that cute little tush of yours going so we can get back to the good stuff? I'm getting thirsty if you know what I mean."

Sugar smiled to herself as she washed and dried her hands. Opening the door, she looked up at Tala through an amused smile.

"Wouldn't want you to perish would we? I wouldn't have anyone to catch me when I fall then."

Tala grinned then as he held out his arm for her to take.

"No, we wouldn't want me to perish. Though I could think of others who would gladly catch you without a reason."

Sugar gave the redhead a questioning look, but when he simply grinned back, she knew that meant he wasn't going to reveal any more so it was useless to try and weasel it out of him.

* * *

When the two had reached the party room again, Tala released his hold on Sugar and sat down along side her on the floor. Everyone was sat in various places around the room and most of them had a small flush across their cheeks, signs that they had had more then their share of alcohol and were feeling fine.

Sugar had barely sat down when Max lowered himself beside her.

"Hey." He said with a bright smile. Sugar felt her heart flutter as she smiled back at him.

"Hey." She replied shyly.

"Having fun?" The blonde asked. Sugar nodded.

"Good. Me too. So... what did you get for Christmas?"

Sugar smiled at the boy next to her and had to hold back a laugh at his poor attempts to start a conversation. Still, at least he had tried. So, she happily answered, which of course lead to asking him the same question, which eventually got a whole conversation going while most of the others around them continued their game enthusiastically.

Occasionally the two teens would stop talking to laugh at what was around them, but the conversation would soon start up again. It wasn't long however until Sugar remembered the refill she had planned to get after she'd used the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." She informed the blonde as she stood up.

"OK. I'll come with you."

Sugar looked down at him in surprise before smiling gratefully.

"OK, I'd appreciate that."

The two stood up and walked to the exit of the room, looking over their shoulders as someones voice called out to them

"Safe sex you guys! And don't do anything I wouldn't... or _would_ do!"

Both teens blushed at Tala's remark and Sugar gave him a heated glare while Max gave him a playful smile.

Upon leaving the others behind, the two teens made their way to the huge kitchen and gawked at all the bottles, boxes and cartons of alcohol scattered over nearly every inch of the place.

"Ooookay..." Sugar said, looking around at it all. "Looks like there's no shortage of choice."

Max laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, you can say that again. So what are you drinking?"

Sugar looked around at the bottles and chewed the side of her cheek uncertainly.

"Um.... I'm not sure. Tala's been mixing my drinks for me all night..."

"Hmm..." Max replied, looking around. "Well, what did it look and taste like?"

"It was orange on top with a layer of red stuff on the bottom and had a cherry in it."

Max smiled. He knew exactly what drink Tala had been giving Sugar and it was no wonder the girl was beginning to feel a little tipsy.

"I know what drink it was." The blonde said through his smile. "It's called a Tequila Sunrise. It's got Tequila and orange juice, and the red stuff on the bottom is called grenadine. I'll mix it for you if you want."

Sugar returned his smile and nodded.

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Sugar hoisted herself up onto the seemingly only unoccupied spot on the counter as she waited for Max to mix her drink. In seconds the blonde was finished and handed it to her.

"Here, taste this and tell me if it's the same."

Sugar tasted the drink and nodded with a smile.

"Yea, that's it. Thanks Max."

Max again smiled and nodded. Had the girl not been so interested in the boy and really paid attention to her drink -- and perhaps not drank so much already, she would have realized that there was a considerable amount more orange juice in her drink this time and a lot less alcohol. Max smiled to himself as he thought of this. It didn't seem right to him for such a fun and sweet girl to suffer through the effects of drinking to much. Besides, she was still feeling good and having fun, so what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Hey Sugar, can I ask you a question?"

Sugar looked down at Max, now leaning against the cupboard she was on, and nodded, taking a break from her drink as she answered him.

"Sure Max, anything."

Max watched her resume drinking and had to smile to himself.

"What exactly are you and Tala to each other?"

This seemed to catch the girl off guard as she gave him a funny look and let her straw slip from her mouth.

"Tala?" She questioned in confusion. "That's an odd question."

"I know." Max replied. "But it just seems like you two are really.... I dunno, close."

Sugar took another sip of her drink before leaning back against the cupboard behind her.

"Tala and I are just friends, we're really close, but we're still just friends."

Sugar went back to her drink but almost choked at the next question the blonde asked.

"So.... you two aren't... ya know... 'friends with special privileges' or anything?"

After a great deal of coughing and sputtering, and Max gently patting her back and apologizing, Sugar was finally able to spit out a response.

"What?! NO! God no! Where did that come from??"

Max blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh, well, like I said, you guys just seem really close, that's all. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it."

Sugar starred at Max for a long time, then sighed and leaned her head back against the cupboards again. After a few moments, she laughed.

"It's OK. It's not like I'm disgusted or anything, I mean, it's Tala; he's not exactly ugly or unattractive. Maybe if I wasn't already crushing on someone else we would be together, I don't know. But I don't think of Tala like that and I'm pretty sure he doesn't think of me that way either."

Max considered her words for a moment, trying not to be nosy, but curiosity got the better of him.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who do you like then?"

Sugar chewed her cheek for a moment, knowing the question would come up but not knowing how to answer it.

"Um... well, it's someone you know really well." She said carefully. Max starred at her, waiting for her to continue.

"It's someone whom I've known for a really long time, and someone I've been through a lot together with..."

"Are they a guy?" Max asked curiously. Sugar looked down and gawked at him.

"Of course it's a guy? God Max, where do you get these questions??"

"Well, that rules out Hillary." He teased playfully. Sugar looked horrified.

"What?? Did I ever give you the impression I was gay??"

Max laughed and shook his head.

"No, relax. I was just kidding."

Sugar let out a deep breath. She had no problem with being gay, but she absolutely did NOT want her crush thinking she was, or in any case, should be.

"Anyway, are you gonna give me any more hints?" Max asked with a smile. Sugar sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well.... He's not from around here, or even where I'm from, and he wasn't always on the team he's on now either."

Max grinned. Just a little more and he'd know all he needed to know. In the mean time, he'd have to continue to keep his cool and appear indifferent. He had to fight back a laugh as he realized how easy the intelligent girl was making it to figure her and her secret out. He had a feeling that all the alcohol had a big part to do with this and felt he should thank Tala, if only just mentally, later.

"And?" The blonde prodded carefully. Sugar appeared thoughtful.

"Hmm..... he's really good friends with Tyson and your team."

Max's grin widened. He then turned around to face Sugar and lean his elbows on the counter next to her instead of looking at her over his shoulder. Looking up at her, he gave her a warm smile.

"What do you like the most about him?" He asked softly. Sugar smiled fondly as a dreamy look took a hold of her face.

"The most? Hmm... he's so sweet. He's always there to make me laugh when I'm upset, or sad, or angry -- he always makes me laugh. He's so affectionate, not like most boys; too proud to even give you a hug. And he's so energetic. You can't help but smile and laugh and have a good time when he's around. Plus he's an awesome friend and an all around beautiful and pure person."

Sugar closed her eyes and smiled.

"Gorgeous." She whispered softly. "He's absolutely gorgeous. The most beautiful, entrancing blue eyes you'll ever see. A bright, beautiful smile and the most adorable, kissable face you'll ever lay eyes on; dotted with adorable freckles and perfect, flawless features. And-"

But Max didn't get to hear the rest of her thoughts because some random commotion from the next room interrupted her. The blonde turned around only to see nothing, then turned back to look at Sugar again. The straw was back in her mouth and the moment was ruined, she was drinking again as if nothing had ever happened. Max felt he might be pushing his luck by asking again so he decided to let it go. Besides, his suspicions were confirmed and his Christmas was almost perfect.

"Ready to go back now?"

Sugar nodded, her straw still in her mouth and made to get down, trying to work out how she was going to do it without spilling her drink.

"Here, let me." The blonde said kindly, placing his hands gently on her hips.

Sugar blushed brightly at Max's touch and swallowed hard once he'd lifted her back onto the ground. Forgetting about the drink for the time being, Sugar looked at Max.

"T-thank you!" She stuttered, unable to force her shy smile to go away.

Max nodded and, to the girl's utter delight, held out his hand for her to take. With another happy blush, she slipped her free hand into his and followed him out of the kitchen, her nearly empty drink now completely forgotten.

When Sugar and Max arrived back at the party room, they didn't so much as have time to sit again before someones voice stopped them for a second time.

"Woah! Stop, don't move!"

The two halted in their tracks, looking around for some sort of danger or something on the floor they might have stepped on. Seeing nothing, Max looked up at Tala, the same person who had stopped them on the way out.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

Tala, a huge grin plastered on his face as he noted the two teens linked hands, looked into the blonde's face.

"Nothing, just wanted to stop you there."

Max and Sugar exchanged looks as several chuckles and snickers were heard from around the room.

"Look up." Said a certain blunette nearby.

The two looked up, wondering what Tyson saw that they didn't, then realized what had everyone amused when they finally noticed the mistletoe hanging over their heads.

Max looked down at Sugar with a smile while the girl seemed to be about to faint. All around the room the others began to chant; even, the two were surprised to see, the usually serious -- yet now pink cheeked -- Kai.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Max gently removed the drink from Sugar's hand and placed it on a table nearby. He lifted one hand up to place a finger under her chin and moved his face down to meet hers. He stopped a few inches from her face however when he noticed the deer-in-head-lights look on her face.

"We don't have to." He whispered softly. "It's just a silly tradition."

Sugar swallowed but said nothing, she merely blinked, which Max took for permission.

"Come on Maxie!" Tala teased through the chants. "She's waiting, so what are you waiting for?"

Max continued his decent and smiled when their lips were close enough to feel each others breath. Finally their lips brushed but Sugar's stomach lurched and she turned and bolted.

* * *

Max starred at the wall blankly, trying to work out what had just happened. The room was dead silent and everyone was exchanging worried looks. Finally Max blinked a few times and looked off to the side where Sugar had disappeared.

"I guess she got sick..." Tyson said aloud, noting the disappointed look on Max's face. "Don't worry Maxie, she'll be back."

"She's not sick." Tala said, a deep frown on his face.

"Huh? How do you know?" Tyson questioned in confusion.

"Cause she never gets sick. She might be small, but she can handle her alcohol. Besides, she didn't drink enough to be sick. A little tipsy, yea, but that's it. When she drinks too much, she's a little mopey and tired. She's none of those things now."

"So she just chickened out then." Ian snickered.

Tala shot him a deathly cold glare that caused the small teen to sink into the couch he was sitting on.

"I'll go find her, maybe I can make her feel better."

"No." Tala said, stopping Max from moving. "You stay here... at least for a while. She'll be out on the balcony. Let me talk to her first."

Tala got up and walked past the blonde, confident he knew where his best friend was and confident that he'll be able to make her feel better.

* * *

Sugar shivered as she starred out at Russia's beautiful scenery. She loved the country but she hated the cold, and for someone who hated low temperatures, this country was not the best choice. Still, she loved everything else about the place and was therefor willing to put up with the climate in order to enjoy it. Besides, the cold was distracting her from her current feelings -- utter embarrassment. That is, it was, until something wrapped around her.

"Fragile flowers can't survive in the cold." A voice whispered in her ear.

Sugar heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back in Tala's arms, laying her head on his chest. He had situated himself behind the huge seat she was sitting on and wrapped his arms around her. Unlike her, the redhead was used to the cold weather, but he knew his best friend wasn't and hence had brought with him a huge, thick blanket to envelope them both. For this the brunette was very grateful.

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked softly. Tala smiled and rested his chin gently on the top of her head.

"I know you well enough by now. You can't hide anything from me anymore."

Sugar smiled and closed her eyes.

"Apparently not." She said, admittedly grateful for this. "I suppose you know why I ran too don't you?"

"I have a pretty good idea." The redhead said softly. "You know we were only teasing don't you? Admittedly, I had no idea you'd actually run.... he really likes you you know?"

"Who?" Sugar asked dumbly, eyes still closed. Tala hesitated for a moment then smiled.

"Never mind. See that star up there? The really bright one twinkling right in front of us?"

Sugar opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, spotting immediately the one Tala was undoubtedly talking about.

"Yes. What about it?"

"That star is soon going to die. You can tell because it's so bright. They say when a star is going to die, the last person to wish on it will get their wish before it does."

Sugar turned her head slightly and looked up at Tala.

"Really? I've never heard that before."

Tala nodded and looked back at the star.

"Really, it's true. You're really lucky when you see something like that. Why don't you make a wish?"

Sugar snorted in amusement.

"Yea right. Tala, there a billions of people in the world. What makes you think millions more won't make a wish after me?"

Tala shrugged.

"You never know, it doesn't hurt to try. Besides, the sky is full of stars and most people only wish when they see the first star in the sky; you know; 'star light, star bright, first star I see tonight' kinda thing. Anyway, how many people do you think are out there who can tell when a star is about to die. Not many who care or know enough to wish on it I bet. Why don't you just try?"

Tala paused then and smiled.

"And hey, it's Christmas remember."

Sugar sighed and finally smiled.

"OK fine. I guess there's no harm in trying."

The brunette closed her eyes and thought of only one thing.

_"Beautiful, bright star; only one thing will make my Christmas perfect this year. I wish that Max and I could finally be together, that I would finally have enough courage to tell him how I feel, and that nothing would happen to complicate things for us. That's my one and only wish."_

Sugar opened her eyes and looked up at Tala with a smile.

"Bet you know what I wished for don't ya?"

Tala smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her forehead.

"Again, I think I have a pretty good idea." Tala gave the girl in his arms a light squeeze.

"And I hope it comes true." He said softly.

Sugar closed her eyes once again and held onto the arms around her.

"Thank you Tala." She whispered. "Thank you so much. You're the best friend I could ever ask for.... I really don't want to know what I'd do without you..."

Tala kissed the top of Sugar's head again and turned his head to rest his cheek atop it affectionately.

"And you'll never have to find out Sugar Cane." He said softly, making the girl smile at the affectionate dub.

Sugar sighed happily and felt herself begin to nod off. She was nearly asleep until Tala's voice awoke her.

"I'm going to go back inside and give you your Christmas present."

Sugar opened her eyes and looked up at the redhead in confusion.

"What? What do you mean, you already gave me my Christmas present?"

Tala smiled down at her and this time gave her forehead one final kiss.

"This ones better." He said with a smile.

Sugar frowned as Tala opened the blanket, stood up, and wrapped it back around the girl. She watched him leave and turned back to the scenery before her when he was gone. Soon enough, she felt him beside her again and smiled.

"Back so soon? So what's my Christmas present?"

"I dunno. What do you want?"

Sugar gasped as she recognized the voice and looked beside her.

"Max.." She said quietly. The blonde smiled at her.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He teased, making her smile at last.

"Something like that." She said with a smile. Max returned her smile.

"Can I ask you another question Sugar?"

"Of course."

"Is Sugar your real name?"

Sugar laughed lightly and looked over at the blonde.

"Yea, it is. Sugar Mackenzie Wright.... guess my mom had a sense of humor. She said I was always energetic and relentless ,even before I was born. Kept her up all night."

Max laughed and Sugar noticed his jaw quiver slightly. He was obviously trying to hide it, but the boy was shivering. She gave him a sympathetic smile and opened the blanket to him. Max gave her a confused look and Sugar gestured him to her.

"I promise I won't bite." She said with a smile.

Finally understanding, Max laughed and sidled up to Sugar under the blanket. A chill ran down her spine when Max's cold hand brushed hers. She pulled the blanket tight around them both and took his hands in her own as she snuggled closer to him. Sugar lifted Max's hands to her mouth and gently blew her hot breath across them, making the blonde shiver again.

"Thanks." He said softly, giving her a warm smile. Sugar returned it and nodded, lowering their hands but continuing to hold Max's.

"So, you didn't answer my question; what do you want for Christmas?"

Sugar smiled absently and looked up at the sky.

"I want my wish to come true." She said thoughtfully.

"What's your wish?" Max asked curiously. Sugar smiled but didn't look at him.

"Can't tell you, then it won't come true. What about you, what do you want?"

"Me?" Max said thoughtfully. "I want to be with you."

Sugar's eyes widened in shock as her head snapped back to look at Max.

"Wh-what??!"

Max laughed lightly and squeezed the hands she was still holding his with.

"I said I want to be with you. I've wanted that for a long time. I tried to show you lost of times, but you always either didn't catch on, or just ran away -- like you did tonight."

Sugar blinked at the boy before her, scanning her memory to try and recall one such time.

"I did?" She asked dumbly. "When?"

Max smiled at her.

"Like that time when I asked you to go to the movies with me. You asked me who else was going as I said no one, I just wanted it to be the two of us. You came with me but when I offered to walk you home you insisted it wasn't fair for me to have to walk that far alone since my house was so close. You caught a cab remember?

Then there was that time I asked you to go on a roller coaster with me at the amusement park. I knew you didn't like them but I begged you to get on with me anyway. When you did, you were scared out of your mind and hugged me tight the whole time, remember? I loved that, that's the only reason I wanted you to get on with me.

When you were sick that one time I brought you your favorite soup when no one else would come near you. I stayed up with you all night and held you while you were still miserable. I even brought you buckets and held back your hair while you got sick. As soon as you were better I got sick, but I didn't care because you came to see me then and told me you were so glad to have me as a friend and how could you ever repay me?

For Christmas last year I gave you two presents. One was a sprig of mistletoe. You didn't understand and when you asked what it was for, I told you it was just in case you needed it. You thanked me but didn't do anything else.

I bought you a bouquet of roses for Valentines Day and that big, red teddy bear. The teddy bear even had 'I love you' on the ribbon around it's neck but you still didn't understand. You put the bouquet in water and gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me you were so glad to have a friend like me.

A few weeks ago, at Tyson's Dojo, you said you wished you could blade like us and that we were so lucky to have bitbeasts. I asked you why and you said because you couldn't imagine what it would be like to have that kind of bond with something. I told you that bonds like that could be forged through more then just bitbeasts. You didn't understand so I knelt down and looked into your eyes. I told you I could show you how to build a strong bond but you just smiled and said you already had a bond with me, we were friends and that would never change -- that killed me.

We were at a party once and you didn't seem like you were having much fun. I left all my friends and everyone I was talking to to come over to you. I asked you to follow me and took you outside. We sat down by that lake and watched the fireflies for hours, just talking and laughing together. I told you you were beautiful, you told me I'd drank to much. I told you I didn't, you turned away from me. I told you you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, that any guy would be lucky to have you, that you're the most attractive and awesome person I'd ever met and you had a perfect personality. I tried to kiss you but you turned away from me and left, telling me I was too drunk and didn't know what was was saying. I didn't have a thing to drink that night."

Tears sparkled in Sugar's eyes as Max stopped talking and frowned. She could tell that he was trying not to get upset but that the examples he had provided had frustrated him while glimmers of sadness could be seen sparkling in his eyes.

"All those times had taken me so long to build up enough courage and will power to be able to go through with it. But you never caught on and I didn't have the courage to just out and tell you how I felt about you. It always ended in you telling me we're friends and me loosing my will-power."

Sugar blinked back her tears and slipped her arms around Max's waist. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Max sighed heavily, his breath shaking a little with the effort.

"What made you change your mind?" Sugar asked quietly. "To be able to tell my tonight I mean."

Max smiled a little.

"You."

Sugar looked up at him in confusion and Max smiled at the adorable look on her upturned face -- so kissable. But instead he answered her unasked question.

"When I kissed you playing spin the bottle, you closed your eyes -- you didn't do that for anyone else. You also blushed as red as a rose, and you didn't do that for anyone else either. Then Tala was teasing you, something that was anything but subtle. That got me suspicious.

Then, when I was with you in the kitchen, you let a lot of things slip. You described me perfectly and listed all the things you liked about me. The qualities could have been lots of people but not the physical features. The only thing you didn't say was blonde hair. You said freckles, blue eyes, and smiles a lot. I guess that could have been lots of other people too, but not many who are close friends with Tyson and our team, and someone who you've known for a really long time. You pretty much told me you liked me Sugar. You just didn't realize it."

Sugar's eyes widened as her face heated up.

"I-I-I- ....... Oh God..."

Max laughed as Sugar groaned in mortification and made to pull away from him. He instead grabbed her and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Sugar melted into the kiss and slipped her arms around Max's neck. She sighed feverishly as a deeper flush spread across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Max pulled her tight against his chest and laid back, putting them in the same position Sugar had been in with Tala earlier. The blonde lifted a hand up and placed it against her neck, gently caressing her jawbone. Sugar felt a hot wave wash over her body as her heart fluttered against her ribcage like a trapped bird. Her grip around Max tightened and he smiled into the kiss.

When the two finally pulled away, Max closed his eyes again and rested his forehead against Sugar's. When he finally opened them, he smiled at the brunette's still-flushed face.

"Did you get your wish?" He whispered softly. Sugar smiled and nodded.

"Good." Max replied, placing another chaste kiss to her lips.

"Did you?" She asked in return.

"Depends. Do you understand how I feel now? Can I say you're mine Sugar?"

Sugar's smile widened and her eyes sparkled as she nodded again. Max Smiled again and pulled her tight to him once more.

"Then yea, I got my Christmas wish too."

Sugar smiled and sighed happily as she turned in Max's arms so she could rest her head against his chest and look up at the sky. Max's arms encircled her and her arms held his. After a few moments the blonde spoke again.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll always tell me the truth, no matter what."

Sugar smiled and closed her eyes.

"I promise." She said firmly. Max kissed the top of her head.

After a few moments, Max spoke again.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

Sugar laughed lightly and turned her head to look up at him.

"You want the truth?"

Max laughed.

"Yes please."

Sugar turned so she was laying partially on top of him and partially on the seat. She wrapped her arms tight around him and moved up so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'd rather stay out here with you for another while, if you don't mind."

Max smiled brightly and hugged her as tight to him as possible.

"I don't mind." He said softly. "I'll stay here with you as long as you want."

Sugar smiled and kissed his cheek, then turned her head to look up at the stars. Max smiled too and rested his head against hers. Both teens had gotten their Christmas wishes and neither could think of a single thing that could have perfected it any more.

* * *

Tala peered through the huge glass doors leading to the balcony and squinted through the near darkness. He wanted to make sure his best friend and her no doubt new boyfriend weren't froze to death, but he also didn't want to interrupt anything. Listening carefully he could tell that the two weren't talking, so they he wouldn't interrupt that. He could also see that they were laying with each other but couldn't pick out anything else. With a defeated sigh, Tala took a hold of the handle and gently twisted it open. He watched and listened for movement to tell him the two had acknowledged him, but there was none. Furrowing his brows, Tala crept out onto the balcony and peered down into the faces of the two younger teens.

A wide smile spread across the redhead's face as he realized that the two teens were wrapped tightly in each others embraces and sound asleep.

"Damn I'm good." He whispered softly.

Turning back towards the mansion, the redhead disappeared inside and soon reappeared with three other boys in tow. Together, Tala, Kai, Brian and Garry carefully hoisted the seat containing the sleeping teens up and carried it inside. They carried the two to a spare room and gently laid them down in the middle of the floor.

The others left and Tala thanked them, telling them he'd be right along. Turning back to his sleeping charges, Tala smiled and leaned down to press an affectionate kiss to Sugar's forehead. He gave Max a smile, then looked up through the window. His smile widened as he caught sight of the same star Sugar had wished on earlier. With one last, great twinkle, as if winking to the redhead, the star exploded into a brilliant light, dispersing it's star dust over the blackened sky before disappearing as if it had never been there.

Tala smiled brightly and silently thanked the star. He then turned another look on his best friend.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt to try." He whispered with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Yea, yea I know, You probably can't actually see a star when it dies. But it was just a fan fic, and I just put it there for effect, sheesh.


End file.
